The Ultimate Guardian and the Demon princesse Part 1
by Dendrom-the-guardian
Summary: Overwatch came across an interesting situation at the small town and soon found herself fighting against demons but luckily a young and beautiful half Demon vampire half human came in and kill some of the demons


The Overwatch headquarters Soldier 76 said, "What do you mean demon? They're just people in some kind of armor, like you Reinhardt!" He didn't want to get involved with the police.

Reinhardt just chuckles, he knew there was something else going on but didn't know how to explain it. "And I'm telling you that they're not. Look I know we have our defenses but just this once let's take a look at it!"

Mercy and the others look at solder 76. He then sigh and looks at Reinhardt, "Fine we go. But I still say the police should handle it."

Reinhardt laugh, "you won't regret it friends!" He then gose to his quarters and prepares his armor.

A few days has past and nothing much happened but at the full moon that's when Overwatch was cold in at a town being attack. Overwatch immediately got to the small town.

They were shock to see not men but Demons wear high tick armor, Solder 76 couldn't believe his eyes. "D-Demon...!"

Reinhardt didn't hesitate, he went in and slam his hammer down taking out some of the Demon. But more came out of a portal.

Solder 76 noted the portal and calls out, "Winston find the energy source of the portal and shut it down"

Reinhardt said as he fights, "Let then come we can take them!" After he said that one more demon came through and it was massiv, the demon roars at Reinhardt and charges at him full power.

Reinhardt holds his ground but the Demon pushe him back, holding his hammer in place the demon then rise it's hand and claws Reinhard's helmet.

But before the demon could do anything else it's suddenly drops dead. A figure walks out of the shadows, "I see you all need a little help here" Dendrom said then take out the rest of the demons.

Reinhardt Look at her in amazement, she didn't look that strong but yet she was able to take the massive demon down without a problem and the other demons as well.

One of the demons shout out, "focus on the high breath!" All the demons turn and Fires at Dendrom.

Reinhardt got to her side and pulls up his shield, "I got you!" Dendrom looks up at him, her eyes were a mint green blue nothing like he ever seen before, at that second he knew she wasn't a villain. He snap back into reality when she said, "Behind you!" Reinhardt swing his hammer, hitting the demon and killing it. "Thanks"

Dendrom nodded with a smile then continues to pushe back the demons. Soon Winston figured out how to close the portal but it exploded, bits and pieces of the portal flow all over the place.

The demons look at Dendrom and the high commander said with a stressful voice, "Move out NOW!!!" The demons scatter. Running in all directions.

Dendrom tries to go after one of them but stops when she heard Mercy call out, "We need to get Winston to the bast! I can't heal his injury"

Dendrom turn and sees one of the shrapnels from the portal is inside his leg. She walks up to them, "I can heal him"

Soldier 76 pulls up his gun at Dendrom, "Give us one good reason trust me I'm not the bad guy" she kept her hands up on her sword in it's holder.

Reinhardt gets in between them. "Don't shoot her, she's not like them!"

Solder 76 grit his teeth. "What makes you think she's not one of them? She's a demon for crying out loud!"

Winston was in terrible pain and bleeding out badly, Mercy shouted at them, "You idiots! Let her help! She is a demon but she already helped us so let her help Winston!"

Solder 76 looks at Mercy then at Dendrom, "Okay you can heal his wounds, but if I see something fishy I'll shot you right in the head"

"I sear I have no bad intentions to your friend." She said with a calm voice, she then kneels down next to Winston, "Now this is going to hurt but only for a short time"

Dendrom pulls the shrapnel out, Winston roared out in pain. Dendrom's hands glows as she starts healing Winston's injury.

Soon the wound was gone and Winston is okay and better then be for. Mercy looked at Dendrom and said, "Thank you for not abandoning us."

Dendrom smiled, "If I did that I'm no better then them..." She fall back but Reinhardt catches her, "Hey! What's wrong?"

Dendrom runs her head, "I had to use a lot of energy to heal that wound. I'm kinda drain for the moment..."

Reinhardt look at her and picks her up. Solder 76 glares at him, "What are you doing?"

Reinhardt replied, "We're taking her back to bas. We can't just leave her here." Mercy helps Winston to get up, she said, "I agree with Reinhardt look at her at her stat the other demons might attack her while she's weak"

Solder 76 sighs not happy with the situations they gotten into. "Okay okay, she can come to the bast." They then starts packing up and head back the bast.

Dendrom was starting to feel a little better when she laid down. She sits up and looks around, she found herself in the medical bay which she didn't like at all, she pulls out an IV line and goes out.

But Mercy and Reinhardt catches her trying to leave, Reinhardt stops her, "Fledermaus stop"

Dendrom turns to him, "Why? I need to go now even though I'm ill"

Reinhardt blinked. "You can't at your condition. Just rest for awhile that's all and let Mercy and me take care of you"

Dendrom sighs, feeling a little embarrassed for being weak in this planet. "Fine..."

Reinhardt smiled and pick her up without warning. "H-hey!" Dendrom said as she blushes a bit, "Put me down, I can walk on my own!"

Reinhardt chuckles. "Not a chance Fledermaus, you need to get all the rest you can get"

Dendrom looks away to he can't see her blush. "My name's Dendrom..." Reinhardt smiles, "Fine to meet you Dendrom. My name's Reinhardt." He carries her back in the medical bay and lays her in the bed, Dendrom smiles at Reinhardt, she never met an Ultimate guardian so kind and gentle.

Mercy giggled softly at them, see that they might get along she leaves them after she checked on her vitals.

To be continued...


End file.
